kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Daiki Aomine/Image Gallery
Aomine in color.png|Aomine in color Daiki Aomine.png|Aomine marks his first appearance Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Generation of Miracles color.png|Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High School Basketball Club Four prodigies.png|Aomine makes it into Teikō's first string 1st string players pass.png|1st string players pass the 3rd string gym Aomine scared by Kuroko.png|Aomine scared by Kuroko Kuroko joins 1st string.png|Kuroko enters Teikō's 1st string Aomine motivates Kuroko.png|Aomine motivates Kuroko not to give up Aomine and Kuroko at Teiko.png|Aomine and Kuroko together at Teikō Junior High School Kuroko and Aomine @ Teiko.png|The friendship between Aomine and Kuroko Kise watches Aomine.png|Aomine plays basketball while Kise looks on Going for ice cream.png|The group goes for ice cream GoM practice.png|The group train At the gate.png|The group waits at the gate GoM at the arcade.png|Momoi with the GoM at an arcade Final picture.png|The arcade picture Aomine scores.png|Aomine scores Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teikō ready to face Kadooka Junior High Teiko vs Kadooka.png|Aomine and Kuroko teamplay during the match against Kadooka Junior High Aomine as the ace.png|Aomine as the Generation of Miracles' ace Teiko Middle vs Yoneya Middle.png|Teikō vs Yoneya Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|Generation of Miracles 3-on-3 practice match Aomine feels the pressure.png|Aomine under the tension of winning Teiko Middle vs Kamizaki Middle.png|Teikō vs Kamizaki Aomine the only one.png|''The only one who can beat me... is me'' Aomine moves away from Kuroko.png|Aomine begins to distance himself from Kuroko Aomine changes.png|Aomine's drastic personality change Teiko Junior High vs Yano Kōgyō Junior High.png|Teikō vs Yano Kōgyō Kuroko and Aomine ready to play against Kamata West Junior High.png|Kuroko and Aomine ready to play against Kamata West Junior High Teiko Junior High vs Kamata West Junior High.png|Teikō vs Kamata West One of twins loses 1 on 1 against aomine.png|One of the Genius Twins loses a 1-on-1 against Aomine Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō wins their 2nd Nationals Aomine forgets.png|"I... Don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore." Teiko walks past Seirin.png|Teikō walks past Seirin Miracles after graduation.png|The Generation of Miracles gather after graduation Too High.png|Aomine as a basketball player in Tōō Academy Aomine clashes with Wakamatsu.png|Aomine kicks Wakamatsu Aomine streetball.png|Aomine playing street ball in an official game Aomine formless shot 1.png|Aomine successfully makes a formless shot Seirin's loss against Touou.png|Aomine stands over Kuroko and Kagami after they lose Kaijo High vs. Too High.png|Kaijō vs Toō Kise copies Sakurai's quick release.png|Aomine is astonished at Kise's Quick Release Aomine play.png|Aomine's intense play against Kise Aomine formless shot 2.png|Aomine makes another formless shot Kise copies Aomine.png|Aomine is stunned that Kise was able to copy him Touou wins against Kaijo.png|Tōō Academy finally wins Interhigh winners.png|Tōō Academy listed in Riko Aida's explanation Winter Cup opponents.png|The Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup together GoM reunion.png|Reunion of the Generation of Miracles Touou High.png|Tōō Academy in the Winter Cup Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin High School vs Tōō Academy Kagami and Aomine.png|Aomine and Kagami just before their match Aomine alley-oop vs Seirin.png|Aomine makes a successful alley-oop Kagami vs Aomine 1.png|Aomine faces off against Kagami Kagami vs Aomine … kinda.png|Aomine putting pressure against his opponent Ignite Pass Kai first time.png|Aomine nearly struck with Ignite Pass Kai IPK flies besides Aomine.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai shoots past Aomine Kuroko & Aomine one on one.png|Kuroko and Aomine one on one Kuroko VD on Aomine.png|Kuroko storms past Aomine with his Vanishing Drive Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive.png|Aomine stops Kuroko's Vanishing Drive Aomine stops IPK.png|Aomine stops the Ignite Pass Kai Kagami blocks Aomine.png|Kagami blocks Aomine Aomine formless shot 3.png|Aomine shoots a formless shot Kagami blocks Aomine's formless shot.png|Aomine's formless shot is unexpectedly blocked Kagami formless shot.png|Aomine attempts to block Kagami's formless shot Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Aomine is cornered by three players from Seiren Aomine Zone.png|Aomine enters the Zone Aomine Zone 2.png|Aomine in his Zone state Kagami vs Aomine.png|Aomine and Kagami face off while in the Zone Kuroko sends his final pass.png|Aomine and Kagami in the final stage of the game Kuroko and Aomine's first bump.png|Aomine and Kuroko about to fist bump Aomine sentimental to Kuroko.png|Aomine wants to play basketball again Aomine agrees to teaching Kurok.png|Aomine agrees to teach Kuroko Aomine and Kuroko after training.png|"Next time we meet, it'll be as enemies" Satsuki and Dai-chan.png|Aomine and Satsuki watching the quarter-finals together Aomine punches Haisaki.png|Aomine punches Haisaki Kagami and Aomine shoes.png|Aomine greeting Kagami Aomine & Momoi at Seirin vs Kaijo.png|Aomine watches Seirin vs Kaijō Aomine cheers for Seirin.png|Aomine cheers for Seirin Photo in Kuroko's locker.png|The photo in Kuroko's locker GoM, Kuro & Kagami Team.png|A new team is formed Aomine makes the first score.png|Aomine scores the first points Chapter 40.png|Chapter 40 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 62.5.png|Chapter 62.5 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 124.png|Chapter 124 cover Chapter 126.png|Chapter 126 cover Chapter 134.png|Chapter 134 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 207.png|Chapter 207 cover Chapter 216.png|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 221.png|Chapter 221 cover Chapter 222.png|Chapter 222 cover Chapter 226.png|Chapter 226 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 276 color.png|EXTRA GAME Chapter 1 colour page Replace PLUS chapter 1.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 1 Replace PLUS chapter 2.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 2 Volume 8.png|Volume 8 cover Volume 14.png|Volume 14 cover Volume 24.png|Volume 24 cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME.png|Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS.png|Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS The Generation meddle.png|Aomine in the Extras GoM enter.png|GoM enter in Character Bible's Extra Chapter Aomine comes late.png|Aomine in the Tōō Epilogue Aomine early concept.png|Aomine's early concept Daiki Aomine anime.png|Daiki Aomine Aomine mugshot.png|Mugshot Ao-Momo.png|Aomine and Momoi as children Young Aomine.png|Aomine as a young boy playing basketball Aomine appears.png|Aomine smiles as he holds Momoi's cell phone Generation of Miracles anime.png|Aomine as part of the Generation of Miracles Kise Aomine.png|Aomine plays basketball while Kise watches GoM55.png|Generation of Miracles in Teikō Junior High Teiko regulars.png|Teikō Junior High regulars Teiko vs Yomi.png|Teikō vs Yomi Teiko vs Yoneya.png|Teikō vs Yoneya Kuroko-Aomine relationship.png|Aomine and Kuroko's friendship during junior high school Kuroko and Aomine's teamwork.png|Aomine and Kuroko's teamwork Kuroko Aomine.png|Aomine fist bumps with Kuroko Teiko vs Kamizaki.png|Teikō vs Kamizaki Aomine drifts away.png|Aomine begins to drift apart from Kuroko Aomine ep1401.png|Aomine holds up the basketball Aomine dashes past Kagami.png|Aomine surprises Kagami with his speed Aomine Wakamatsu.png|Aomine kicks Wakamatsu during a dispute Touou High anime.png|Tōō Academy Aomine arrives.png|Aomine arrives late Aomine block.png|Aomine blocks Kagami's slam dunk Seirin High vs Too High anime.png|Seirin High School vs Tōō Academy FormlessShot in Motion.png|Aomine about to shoot a formless shot FormlessShotAnime.png|Aomine makes another formless shot FormlessShot.png|The third formless shot by Aomine Kagami vs Aomine One on One.png|Kagami vs Aomine Ignite Pass Kai-tch.png|Aomine catches Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai Seirin lose.png|Aomine stands over the defeated Kuroko and Kagami Aomine threatens his teammate.png|Aomine threatens his teammate after he badmouthed Kuroko Kaijo vs Too.png|Kaijō High School vs Tōō Academy Kise copies Sakurai's quick release shot.png|Aomine sees Kise's Quick Release shot Aomine in the match against Kaijo.png|Aomine in the match against Kaijō Formless Shot.png|Aomine makes a formless shot against Kise Kise blocks Aomine's formless shot.png|Aomine is blocked by Kise Kise's copying Kasamatsu's turnaround.png|Aomine playing against Kise while he uses Kasamatsu's special move Kasamatsu taking a charge.png|Aomine is alarmed to see Kasamatsu under him Kise pass through Aomine.png|Aomine is stunned to see Kise pass through him Kise copies Aomine's movements.png|Kise copies Aomine's movements Kise scores.png|Kise scores against Tōō Academy Generation of Miracles different teams.png|Generation of Miracles with their new jersey from different high schools Aomine fan of Japanese Idols.png|Aomine is a big fan of Japanese idols Hanamiya meets Aomine.png|Hanamiya meets Aomine Winter Cup opponents (anime).png|The Generation of Miracles participate in the Winter Cup Kuroko and Aomine meet.png|Kuroko and Aomine meet in the hot springs Kuroko reunites with his former teammates.png|The Generation of Miracles reunite Akashi appears.png|Akashi arrives Too Winter Cup.png|Tōō Academy during the Winter Cup Kagami and Aomine before the match.png|Kagami and Aomine before the match Aomine scores first point.png|Aomine scores first point Ignite Pass Kai passes Aomine.jpg|Ignite Pass Kai passes Aomine Kagami vs Aomine (anime).png|Kagami vs Aomine Kuroko and Aomine 1-on-1.png|Kuroko and Aomine 1-on-1 Kuroko Vanishing Drive on Aomine.png|Kuroko's Vanishing Drive... Aomine stops Vanishing Drive.png|...which Aomine stops Aomine stops Kuroko's move.png|Aomine stops Ignite Pass Kai Kagami blocks Aomine (anime).png|Kagami blocks Aomine Kagami blocks Aomine again.png|Kagami blocks Aomine's Formless shot Kagami passes Aomine and scores.png|Kagami passes Aomine with Misdirection Overflow and scores Triple team vs Aomine.png|The Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team Kuroko misdirects Aomine's gaze.png|Kuroko misdirects Aomine's gaze Aomine opens the gate.png|Aomine opens Zone's gate Aomine in Zone.png|Aomine enters the Zone Aomine in zone Anime.png|Aomine in the Zone Aomine shoots in Zone.png|Aomine shoots his Formless Shot while in the Zone Aomine and Kagami battle in the Zone.png|Aomine and Kagami battle in the Zone Kagami shoots the last basket.png|Kagami makes the last basket Aomine after his lost to Seirin.png|Aomine after his loss against Seirin Kuroko and Aomine reconcile.png|Kuroko and Aomine reconcile Aomine basketball passion to Kuroko.png|Aomine conveys his basketball passion to Kuroko Aomine agrees to teach Kuroko.png|Aomine agrees to teach Kuroko how to shoot Momoi hugs Kuroko.png|Momoi hugs Kuroko Aomine and Kuroko after practice.png|"Next time we meet, it'll be as enemies" Dai-chan and Satsuki.png|Momoi and Aomine spectate Seirin vs Yōsen Momoi & Aomine.png|Momoi and Aomine after the Seirin vs Yōsen game ends Aomine hits Haizaki.png|Aomine hits Haizaki Aomine greets Kagami.png|Aomine greets Kagami Aomine and Momoi go watch semi-finals.png|Aomine and Momoi go to watch the Semi-finals Generation of Miracles in OP Theme.png|Generation of Miracles in 2nd season OP The Other Self Generation of Miracles Teiko OP The Other Self.png|Teikō Junior High in 2nd season OP The Other Self Epilogue ep14.png|Epilogue screen 14 Epilogue ep16.png|Epilogue screen 16 Epilogue ep18.png|Epilogue screen 18 Epilogue ep23.png|Epilogue screen 23 Epilogue ep24.png|Epilogue screen 24 Epilogue ep36.png|Epilogue screen 36 Epilogue ep42.png|Epilogue screen 42 Epilogue ep43.png|Epilogue screen 43 Epilogue ep54.png|Epilogue screen 54 OVA credits extra Teiko.png|Aomine in a match of 3 against 3 with the Generation of Miracles in the end credits of the Tip-Off OVA Kuroko no Basuke season 2 semi-roster.jpg|Seirin vs Tōō in Season 2 GOM appearing.png|Aomine appearing in the special GoM OP2.gif|Aomine in the second OP Aomine streetball.gif|Aomine's streetball play Aomine agility.gif|Aomine's agility Aomine speed.gif|Aomine's speed Formless_shot.gif|Aomine's Formless Shot Kise quick release.gif|Aomine against Kise as he copies Sakurai's quick release shot Kise turn around.gif|Aomine against Kise as he copies Kasamatsu's turn around Kise copies Aomine.gif|Kise copies Aomine's formless shots Ignite Pass Kai.gif|Aomine facing Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai Aomine's Zone.gif|Aomine in the Zone Kagami vs Aomine Zone.gif|Zone Kagami and Aomine battle Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teikō Junior High team Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Season 1 poster Unknown.png|Season 2 poster Anime Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine.png|Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine's anime design for Season 3 Aomine song.png|Aomine's Character Song Kuroko and Aomine song.png|Aomine and Kuroko's Character Song Kagami and Aomine song.png|Kagami and Aomine's Character Song CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8.png|CD Storage Box for DUET SERIES Vol. 6-8 Aomine album.png|Aomine's SOLO MINI ALBUM Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll Jump Live Kuroko no Basuke poll poster.png|3-on-3 opponents for Seirin trio Kuroko, Kagami and Kiyoshi Poll poster CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible DVD6.png|DVD #6 DVD8.png|DVD #8 DVD9.png|DVD #9 2DVD5.png|2nd Season DVD #5 2DVD7.png|2nd Season DVD #7 Kurobas Cup 2013.png|Kurobas Cup DVD Cover Anibus3.png|Anibus Vol.3 Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.png|-Replace IV- Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Aomine game.png|Aomine in Game of Miracles Aomine game 2.png|Aomine in Miracles to Victory ch_05.png|Aomine in Bonds Towards the Future Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory.png|Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater 2 Radio Show3.png|Radio Show vol.3 KnBCBibleDAomine.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Aomine was a '''police oficer'!?''" Aomine profile.png|Aomine's player profile KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter aomine.png|Aomine's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery